Sean and Halo
Sean and Halo is an animated series created by Sean Sampson. The series, like Conn, Swagge n' Eddy, features characters based on people in the commentary community. It also serves as a prequel to Conn, Swagge n' Eddy, as it takes place before Conn, Swagge n' Eddy were heroes. The series mainly circles around the two main protagonists, Sean Sampson and Halofan hp00, who fight off criminals in Commentary City, mainly Jack81 and Naptown XX. The series has been known for being plagued with lackluster animation, poor acting, and having poorly drawn characters. Characters Heroes: * Sean Sampson - Based on Sean Sampson, he is represented as Pearl and is voiced by Sean Sampson. * Halofan - Based on Halofan hp00, he is represented as Master Chief and is voiced by Halofan hp00 and Sean Sampson(in earlier episodes). Villains: * Jack81 - based on Jack 81, he is portrayed as having either a red or light-purple, box-shaped body with the number "81" on it, stick limbs, a gray head, a thin, winding neck, a generally angry expression, and sometimes wears a violet wig or a crown. He is voiced by Sean Sampson(in earlier episodes) and Jack 81. * Naptown XX - based on Naptown XX, he is portrayed as having a dark-red or dark purple, box-shaped body with the letters "XX" on it, stick limbs, a gray head, a thin winding neck, a generally angry expression, and sometime wears a light-red wig or a crown. He is voiced by Naptown XX. * MrSirRaven - based on MrSirRaven, he portrayed as a large, horned bee with small wings, stick limbs, a generally angry expression and a gray face. He is voiced by Sean Sampson * Future Blood(Brainwashed) - based on Future Blood, he is represented as an IPhone with a bee-colored wallpaper, stick limbs, circular feet, and red eyes * Davidwash3r3(Brainwashed) - based on Davidwash3r3, he portrayed as a guy with bee colored skin and wears blue clothes, a blue hat, and a dog mask. * Duke86fan(Brainwashed) - based on Duke86fan, he is represented as Beaker with bee-colored skin. * HalfBoiledHero(Brainwashed) - based on HalfBoiledHero, he is portrayed as a man with black clothes, stick legs, glasses, and white gloves. * TrollsSuck - based on TrollsSuck, he is portrayed as a stick robot with red eyes and a troll face. Voiced by Sean Sampson. * RedGamer75 - based on RedGamer75, he is portrayed as Mario with a R on his hat instead of an M, has a Nintendo 64 as a body. Voiced by Sean Sampson * Speakoniatronics - based on the Uncle Hammer, David the Ranter, and Alex the Ranter, two of them are represented by robotic versions of David the Ranter's and Alex the Ranter's avatars, while the third one is portrayed as a robot in white and black clothes. Voiced by Sean Sampson. Supporting Characters: * BlueFlame - based on BlueFlame3500, she is represented as Squid Girl. Voiced by Sean Sampson. * Illiniguy - based on Illiniguy34, he is represented as Gokai Silver. Voiced by Bourg Productions. * The TJASTA - based on the TJASTA, he is represented by the actual TJASTA's Youtube icon. Voiced by Sean Sampson. * Lance 1000 the Wizard - based on Lance 1000, he is represented as Lance 1000's old Cyborg Link avatar. Voiced by Sean Sampson. * TheMaverickGamer - based on TheMaverickGamer, he is represented as Edd Gould from Eddsworld. Voiced be TheMaverickGamer and SeanSampson. * Bourg Productions - based on Bourg Productions, he is represented as the actual Bourg. Voiced by Bourg Productions. * Zumpano - based on Zumpano, he is represented as Louis with a white hat. Voiced by Sean Sampson * Eddy - based on Eddy The Scammer, he is represented as a younger Eddy from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Voiced by Sean Sampson * Connman - based on MrConnman123, he is represented as a younger version of the Connman character from Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. Voiced by Sean. * Connman's Dad - He is represented as a guy with a Mario head. Voiced by Sean Sampson. * GurigorloX - Based on GurigorloX, he is represented as the GurigorloX character from Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. Voiced Eddy The Scammer. * Mike Johnston - Based on Mike Johnston, he is represented by Deathryuger. No dialog yet. Reception Reception for Sean and Halo has generally been poor, with the videos generally having more dislikes than likes on all episodes. A lot of the people who found enjoyment in the series find enjoyment in how bad it is or only like ironically. The series has also had many parodies made on it, such as the Sean and Halo 2.0 series, generally mocking the poor art style. Cameos * Sean Sampson * Halofan hp00 * Jack81 * TrollsSuck * RedGamer75 * David the Ranter * Alex the Ranter * The Uncle Hammer * NaptownXX * Illiniguy34 * BlueFlame3500 * The TJASTA * Lance 1000 * Zumpano * MrSirRaven * Future Blood * HalfBoiledHero * Duke86fan * TheMaverickGamer * Davidwash3r3 * Bourg Productions * Eddy the Scammer * MrConnman123 * Mike Johnston List of Episodes * sean and halo season 1 episode 1 when sean met halofan * sean and halo season 1 episode 2 invasion of the speakoniatronics * sean and halo season 1 episode 3 Jack81's long lost brother * sean and halo season 1 episode 4 Zumpizza * sean and halo season 1 episode 5 Mr.Sirrabee * sean and halo season 1 episode 6 Blueitis (unfinished) Category:Cartoons Created by people in the CC Category:Shounen Jumpscares